This proposal is for the renewal of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill's Cancer Epidemiology Training Grant (CETG). The current proposal requests seven predoctoral and two postdoctoral positions. The overall goal of the CETG is to educate talented and innovative epidemiologists to assume leadership roles in cancer research. The training program emphasizes the critical role of epidemiologists in multidisciplinary cancer projects from etiology to survivorship research. The CETG curriculum is built upon core courses in epidemiologic methods and biostatistics, substantive coursework in cancer epidemiology and research methods, critical thinking and synthesis, cancer pathobiology, and cancer prevention and control. Most importantly, the CETG provides individualized opportunities for students to assist in and conduct epidemiologic research under the guidance of one or more faculty members who are leading cancer epidemiologists. The UNC School of Public Health is one of the top three ranked schools of public health in the country and the Department of Epidemiology is the largest department in the School of Public Health, and among the largest such departments in the US. The Department of Epidemiology, School of Public Health, School of Medicine at the University of North Carolina have outstanding resources with respect to a rigorous curriculum, outstanding faculty and students, diverse ongoing studies, and a collaborative research environment conducive to training future leaders in cancer epidemiology. The cancer epidemiology faculty have developed a rich research program including diverse cancers, exposures, and areas of investigation. The CETG program includes integrative activities such as a seminar series and enrichment activities. Dr. Olshan, CETG Director, works closely with the Advisory Committee to evaluate student recruitment and progress, and CETG organization. Dr. Olshan also obtains advice on the CETG program from a group of former trainees. As leader of the Department of Epidemiology and Lineberger Cancer Center Cancer Epidemiology Programs Dr. Olshan acts as a liaison with these programs. The CETG has well established programs in research ethics training and minority recruitment. This training grant has been operative since 1980 and has supported 49 predoctoral and 23 postdoctoral trainees. CETG fellows have pursued productive research careers in academia, industry, and government settings. We are confident that with our curriculum, faculty, project, and laboratory resources the CETG will continue as a highly successful and vibrant training environment in which students will be exceptionally well prepared for a productive career in cancer epidemiology.